Jacob
by clarissafray
Summary: Jacob moves to a new town, and discovers Vampires live there. But these Vampires aren't like the Cullens . . .
1. Unforgivable

Hey! This is for Mima1216 'My Definition of Original Contest'. Hope you like it!

By the way, this is multiple chapters.

Jacob was furious. He stomped outside, barely acknowledging the fact that he seemed like a two year old with a tantrum. His dad couldn't be serious. They couldn't be moving!

Jake thumped across the snow, his pace quickening with every step. Halfway across the lawn, he felt his clothes tearing off as he turned into a werewolf. Continuing faster into the forest, branches whipped his glossy coat.

And his father had told him one day before they were moving! How was he going to say goodbye to Bella? He might even miss the bloodsuckers . . . no, not possible.

He heard a whispering inside his head. His pack. He tried ignored them, but one stuck out like a sore thumb, and couldn't be ignored. Sam.

Did your father tell you? He sounded pitying. Jacob refused to answer, but the conversation flashed through his mind, visible to everyone. They winced. Jacob shook, trying to clear his mind.

How you gonna tell the bloodsuckers girlfriend? Leah. She was so very, very irritating. And blunt. And mean. Shut up, Leah snarled, hearing his thoughts. Jake grinned with his pointed teeth. At least he could still successfully annoy the hell out of her.

Suddenly, Jake immerged in a backyard. The Swan's backyard, to be exact. The others melted away, obviously transfiguring back into their human forms. They didn't want to witness this ugly scene.

Good luck, dimwit . . . Leah's voice was distant and faded quickly out of his radar. Taking a deep breath, Jake morphed back into a human. He untied his spare pair of pants from his leg and put them on, then proceeded to the front of the house.

Leaping up the stairs, he rapped on the door three times. Within seconds, it swung open. Charlie was behind it. He looked grumpy, but as soon as he saw Jake, his face lit up. "Jake! What a surprise! I was expecting Cullen . . ." Jake grinned. At least someone had chosen him.

"Is Bella . . .?" he questioned, poking his head inside the door.

"Oh, yes, come on in. I heard you're moving," Charlie moved aside. Had Billy told everyone but Jake? Apparently.

Jake walked in. He wore no shoes, but rubbed his dirty feet hastily on the rug. Peering around the corner, he saw Bella in the kitchen, stirring a substance in a pot rhythmically. Jake strolled in. "Hey, Bella!" he greeted her. She jumped and looked behind her.

Seeing Jake, she beamed. "Jake! Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Nothin'" he replied, staring at his large feet. She put her hands on her hips.

"Jake, what's the matter?" He didn't reply. In his mind, he played a quick game of scrabble. His phrasing had to be right when he told her. After all, he'd never come back here again.

"Bella, I'm moving." That was his genius sentence. He should win a medal. Bella stared at him.

"What?!" she shrieked. He winced. This was not what he'd wanted, but exactly what he'd expected.

"Bells, I'm leaving Forks. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but my dad only told me half an hour ago." Bella glared at him.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No," she repeated. Jake squinted at her.

"Bella, I'm going. I'm sorry, but you chose him. Not me. I can't stay. I'm tired of being the third wheel," Jake put his hands on her thin shoulders. "Bella, I love you. But you love the bloodsucker for crying out loud. And he loves you. I'm going. It'll be good for you." Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She nodded.

"Jake, you have to phone me. And don't do anything stupid. Don't kill anyone, or anything . . ." she trailed off. He smiled.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Bells." He gave her a hug, squeezing her tightly. "Bye, Bella." He backed away, and only turned when her pale face was out of sight.

Racing out of the front door, he transformed into his wolf form. He went around back, so as not to be spotted, and began to race through the forest. His head was eerily quiet, and the only thoughts were his own. He almost missed Leah's snarky comments, Seth's comforting tone, and Sam's alpha voice.

But he was leaving, and he would never see them again.


	2. Home Sweet Home

By the time the sun rose the next morning, Jake was packed. He hopped into his father's truck. Starting the engine, he helped his father get out of his wheelchair and into the truck. Throwing the bags in the back, he zoomed out of the driveway. His jaw was set, and he refused to talk to Billy. Billy, sensing his son's bad mood, stared out the window as Forks whizzed by.

If only Jake knew . . . but he couldn't ever know that they had moved for him, to get away from Edward . . . and Bella. Jacob drove fiercely, barely acknowledging the fact that he was going double the speed limit.

His father had told him that they were moving to some place called Heatherton. Jake despised the name. Well, he would have despised any name, but this one especially. It sounded like a place where you went when you were retired! He was sixteen, for crying out loud!

"Jake, it's a lovely town! Tons of people live there your age! Don't worry," Billy slapped him on the shoulder. But Jake was sulking, and he wouldn't give his father any reason to think that he was even kind of okay with this. Billy sighed and turned back to the window, settling in for a long ride.

An hour or so later, they reached the town. It was pretty, Jake had to admit. Its houses were painted tastefully, and there gardens were well groomed. The only thing missing was the sunshine. He cracked a smile. "So, old man? Did we just move from the rainiest town in the whole damn country just to move back into the rain? What about California, or something?" Billy looked at him, surprised. He hadn't spoken the entire ride, and now he was making a joke. This was good news, Billy thought.

"Turn here," Billy instructed. Jake screeched around the corner. "Okay . . . the green house . . ." Jake looked, and . . . ah ha! There was a square house-, painted forest green, sitting halfway down the road. Jake stopped the truck and jumped out, keys in hand.

Hurrying over to Billy's side, he helped his father get into his wheel chair. Eh slung the bags over his back, and wheeled Billy to the door. "Should I knock?" he wondered.

"No, no, just go in!" Jake turned the handle. It was unlocked, and swung open easily.

Inside, it was dark. Jake fumbled for the light switch. Flicking it on, the room was illuminated with light. Couches, chairs, tables, they were still here. That's why his father hadn't brought a moving truck, they weren't bringing any furniture. Why? Jake thought.

Wheeling Billy into the kitchen, he opened a cupboard. They were, unsurprisingly, bare. "Jake, you should go get some rest. School starts tomorrow," Billy told his son. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Just another thing to look forward to." He did what his father told him, bringing his bag. His room, his father had informed him, was upstairs. Taking the stairs two at a time, he found what he was looking for.

A door to a small room was slightly ajar. Jake wandered inside. The room had a large window and a bed, as well as a dresser and a lamp. A desk sat in the corner of the room. With a sigh, Jake threw his backpack onto his bed.

School: it could be alright, couldn't it?

Wrong.


	3. Vampires

Jacob would have slept until noon, if it weren't for the irritating sliver of light that peeked into his room. Groaning, he opened his eyes. He jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. No way was he dressing up for the first day of hell.

Ten minutes later, he was downstairs. His father had risen to the occasion, and made eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. Jake grinned and sat in a chair. He began to scarf down food. Billy shook his head. "I don't know how teenage boys can eat this much!"

"Thanks dad, can't I just be homeschooled?" Jake suggested, shoving bacon into his mouth. Billy rolled his eyes.

"And who's going to do that? Your guardian angel?"

"Give me some credit, dad. I'd find someone . . . possibly of the female variety," Jake replied. His father sat there wondering. Did this mean he was over Bella Swan? Not likely.

Saying goodbye to his dad, Jake left the house. He saw his motorcycle sitting in the driveway. Might as well make an entrance, he thought. Riding the bike was the only thing familiar about this town. His father had given him directions, and it only took ten minutes to locate Meyer High School.

Reaching it, he sighed. Girls had already crowded in the parking lot, staring at him. Boys had wandered into the crowd to, staring at his sweet ride. Jake hopped off his bike and slung his worn bag over his shoulder and started towards the school.

A pretty blond came up to him, and offered to help him find his way around. He declined politely as possible. He walked inside the crowded halls, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

The first class he had was English. Jacob was faintly aware of a nauseating smell that grew stronger by the minute. The room number was 105. 102 . . . 103 . . . 104 . . . 105! He walked inside.

There were three things that he was immediately aware of:

There were five unnaturally beautiful people, two boys and three girls.

The stench was coming directly from them

They were Vampires.

Well, this would be an interesting year.


	4. Realization

The five beauties stared at Jacob. He stared back. He was mostly looking at the one that resembled Bella. She had long, thick, chocolate brown hair and wide, similar colored eyes. Her pale skin didn't sparkle, thanks to the lack of sun.

The girl beside her had a mass of auburn curls, and cat's green eyes. She was just as pale as her sister, and slightly taller. The boy leaning on a desk beside her had charcoal black hair and jet black eyes. He smirked at Jake.

The girl perched on a desk had chin length blond ringlets and ocean blue eyes. Her chin was sharply pointed, and the little Vampire reminded Jake of Alice, the only Cullen besides Carlisle that he could actually stand.

And finally, Jake's eyes came to rest on a boy with golden hair and tawny colored eyes. He stepped forward, and held out his hand shake. "I'm Ben. This is Gemma," he pointed to the red-head, "Kit," the blond girl waved, "Noah," he gestured to the black haired boy, "And finally, this is Lily," the girl who looked disturbingly like a Vampire-Bella, nodded to Jake.

He decided that he'd better not to mention the Cullen's, but he couldn't avoid the fact that they knew he was a Werewolf. Gemma was already wrinkling her nose delicately, if that was possible. Then again, Vampire's did everything delicately. "What's your business here, werewolf?" Jake new that Ben's voice wasn't audible to humans.

"Are there Vampires everywhere?" Jake wondered, ignoring Ben.

Ben smirked. "Where did you live before?" Jake ignored this question to. Instead he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. The shrill sound of the bell pierced the muttering, and everyone took their seats hastily. Ben gave Jake a last, thoughtful look, and then he and the rest of his stunning family took their seats.

They all sat in one tight clump, except for Kit. She sat beside the window, staring outside at the rain. Jake stood awkwardly at the front of the class, as students trickled inside. Finally, the teacher walked in. She had dirty blond hair, pulled into a tight ponytail. Watery blue eyes regarded the class. They landed on Jake last.

"Ah, our new student!" she smiled. "Jacob Black, I presume?" Jake nodded. "My name is Mrs. Hart. You can sit next to Kit over there. Here's your textbook." Mrs. Hart smiled as Jake took his seat.

Kit smiled warmly at Jake. She seemed nice enough. Well, nicer than her glowering family members. Mrs. Hart began talking in the regular, monotone voice that Jake was used to from his past passed Jake a note without looking away from the teacher. Jake opened it and began to read.

_**Do you know a Bella Swan?**_

Jake was astounded, confused, and slightly wary. Was this girl kidding? Did she really know Bella Swan, or could she just read his mind, and picked out that name randomly from his head. Jake took his pen in his hand and wrote a reply.

_**Why? Do you know her? Or the Cullen's?**_

Jake knew that mentioning the Cullen's could be bad, but he didn't like them, so, what did he care? But then he thought of Alice, and Carlisle, and Bella's face when Edward had left. Edward . . . the stupidest bloodsucker in the world. He slid the note onto Kit's desk.

She read it speedily, and wrote in hasty, precise words. She threw it directly into Jake's book.

_**Yes, I know them. Bella Swan's in danger, from my family. They're planning to capture her, and kill her. You see, Ben, Noah and Lily joined the Volturi two weeks ago. Gemma and I have still not joined, but Aro expects us to. I don't want to. But they're not patient, Jacob. I want to help Bella, and I heard you come from Forks. So, I thought maybe you'd be interested . . .**_

Jake read the note and stared at it until the words blurred. His first instinct was to get the hell out of there, go find Bella. His next thought was hate for the bloodsuckers. And how that, if he contacted Bella, he'd have Edward breathing down his neck and poking around in his mind.

_**Sure, of course. Meet me in the cafeteria.**_

Handing her his reply, she read it, her eyes zipping across the page. Not turning away from the teacher, she nodded twice. Satisfied, he leaned back in his chair. Jake twirled his pencil around his fingers. What could they do to save Bella? Was Kit faking it? But mostly, he was worried about Bella's safety. When wasn't he?

And then there was the bloodsucker. He was like Bella's shadow, never leaving her side. Well, except for when he left her. He thought it was better for Bella, when really, it scarred her for life. Jake thought that maybe, Bella would love him like he'd loved her, but that had turned out not to work. She went to save him in Italy, for crying out loud! And she left Jake, left him. And then expected him to just be happy.

And that's when he realized. He did love Bella, and if he did, he had to let her go. With that thought, his shoulders sagged. He wanted to hold on, in case she changed her mind . . . but, no. She'd never change her mind. She'd always love Edward.

She'd always love Jake, but she'd never be in love with him.

And with that realization, he wanted to never see her again.

But how could he do that when he was trying to save her life?


	5. Lily

Jake was distracted through the entire English class. Kit seemed agitated to, probably because her family members stared at her curiously throughout the class. Jake was happy he wasn't sitting anywhere near the others, because, truth be told, they resembled the Cullen's a little too much.

The bell rang quickly, and Kit zipped out of the class. Jake couldn't see where she went, but he figured he'd catch up to her later. That smell could be tracked from miles away.

Jake gathered his books and shoved them into his old, beat up backpack and left the class. He noticed that Lily seemed to be following him. He tried to shake her off by taking random turns, but she kept within twenty feet of him.

It was then that Jake saw Kit standing at a locker. She waved him over and he gladly obliged. Lily leaned against the stairwell thoughtfully. She didn't like how friendly Kit was being towards the Wolf.

Jake glanced back at Lily. She smirked and waved at Jake, or Kit, or both of them. And then she was gone. Kit creased her eyebrows. "She's suspicious," Kit murmured. "We have to leave. Go to Forks. It's the only way we can save Bella." Kit looked up at Jake.

"Kit, I can't go back. My dad, I can't just leave. Besides, the bloodsuckers will kill me if I put Bella in danger." Kit frowned.

"Don't call me a bloodsucker. And aren't the Cullen's really friendly?" Jake laughed bitterly.

"You could say that. They're also a little to protective of Bella. And they're vegetarians." Kit looked surprised, but she didn't say anything. There was an awkward silence, and Kit broke it suddenly.

"Jake, we have to go," she said urgently.

"I already told you-" Jake began.

"No, really, we have to leave! Lily's talking to Noah and Ben. They're going to try and get to Bella before we do. C'mon, Mutt, we have to go!" Hearing her call him mutt reminded Jake of Rosalie and the Cullen's. If Bella died, Edward would go crazy. He would kill himself, and then his family would have lost a member. He thought of Alice and Carlisle, and Esme. Even Rose didn't deserve to suffer from that. Why, oh why did he have to care so much?

Jake sighed. "Okay, I'll go. Do you know the quickest way outta here?" he asked Kit. She cocked her head to one side.

"I like you," she said, as if she was surprised. Jake narrowed his eyes.

"Don't get used to it. I know a bloodsucker just like you that got annoyed by me real fast." Kit grinned, then grabbed his hand.

"Follow me, Pup." They rushed down the hall. Other students watched as the small, beautiful girl glided through the halls followed by the clumsy new student. Kit steered them towards a pair of doors. She pushed them away as though they were nothing. Jake could tell it took all of her restraint not to break the doors off of their hinges.

They flew across the lawn and Kit made a beeline to a red convertible. "No way," Jake muttered. Kit grinned.

"At least us bloodsuckers have sweet rides. Don't you just . . . run, to school?" Kit said, hopping into the front seat.

"Shut up, Tiny," Jake replied as he followed her and sat in the passenger side. The engine revved and they zoomed out of the parking lot. "Where's your family?" Jake asked Kit. She closed her eyes.

"Hmm, um, they're a little ahead of them. Where's Lily –"

Suddenly, Jake saw something hit Kit's head. He turned and saw chocolate brown eyes and an evil smile. "Gotcha," Lily whispered before punching Jake squarely in the face.


	6. Escaping

Jake awoke to the smell of smoke. He opened his eyes, groaning. He tried to move his hands, but they were bound tightly behind his back. Jake soon realized that he was face down on the ground and his feet were tied to his hands.

Wow, she's good, he thought bitterly.

The smell of smoke was still in the air, and turning his head to the side, he realized why.

Lily sat in the middle of what appeared to be a cave, a large fire beside her, causing the smoke. Jake tried not to make any noise, but Lily was already staring right at him. She smiled happily jumping to her feat.

"And the mutt awakens," she murmured. Jake didn't reply. Lily kneeled beside him and started fingering her hair. "My grumping sister won't talk to me, and I was getting lonely. So, I made you wake up."

"Wait, you said you made me wake up?" Jake said. Lily bit her lip, cocked her head to one side and smiled.

"I control minds, dog. God, you smell bad!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, Lily was alert and standing.

"What?" Jake muttered. "What?" Jake repeated, more urgently this time. Lily ignored him – big surprise – and flew out of the cave.

Jake took advantage of her absence to struggle with his bonds. He tried to pull the thick rope from around his hands, with no luck. He knew he should be stronger. What was the matter with him? He was a werewolf for crying out loud! Lily must have drugged him with something that would make him weak and unable.

Jake used his thumbs to finger the knot that attached his legs to his arms. With a burst of intelligence, Jacob shuffled on his knees to the fire. He turned his back to it and looked over his shoulder, trying to get a good look at the thick knot.

He shuffled back some more and bent backwards. He felt his hands burning from just the heat coming off of the flames. Shutting his eyes, he bent back again and could smell the smoke coming from the rope. Once he simply couldn't stand the heat, he rose.

The rope had been burned enough that he could use his fingers to pry it from his wrists. Once his hands had been freed, he easily slipped the rope from his feet. Jake stood and brushed off his clothes. "Kit?" Jake coughed. He had inhaled some smoke, and his lungs did not approve. "Kit, where are you?"

"Mutt?" she sounded weary and surprised. "You're alive?"

Jake saw her, sitting in a corner. She was seemingly perfect, she couldn't get hurt easily, being a bloodsucker. But despite her image, there was a certain exhaustion about her. She may not be able to sleep, but she must have put up a good fight with her sister.

Jake rushed over to Kit. There seemed to be nothing stopping her from getting away. Except that when Jake got within three feet of her, there was a force that he could not penetrate. "Don't bother," Kit told him, her voice hoarse and weak. "She obtained this spell from the Volturi, you will never break it." Despite himself, the only thing Jake could think about was how Kit used the word 'obtained' instead of 'got'. Especially under these circumstances.

But Kit was right. No matter how hard Jake tried, he couldn't break the wall. Suddenly, there was a crash from outside of the cave. "I'll be back," Jake assured Kit. She nodded, then slumped onto the floor.

Jacob rushed to the entrance, and was astounded at what he saw.

Someone had managed to throw Lily to the stone ground with such force that she had indented the ground. The person looked up at Jake and smiled impishly.

"Hi, Jacob!" she said.

She was the only person Jake knew who could be so bright, so cheery, so enthusiastic, in a situation like this.

She was Alice Cullen.


	7. The Volturi

Alice Cullen skipped over to Jake. Lily was still on the ground, probably knocked out. "Hey, Jake!" she said happily. "Give me two seconds. You may not want to look." Jake watched as she ran over to Lily. He turned, his stomach was already queasy enough, and he thought he had a good idea of what she was about to do. He heard a snap and a muffled cry. And then nothing. Alice zoomed back over, wiping her hands on her jeans. It was probably the first time Jake had seen her in something semi-casual.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" he asked the tiny girl.

"I saw Lily in a vision. And I couldn't see someone. So, I figured it was you. Lily's bad news. You shouldn't be hanging around her," Alice told him.

"I'm not!" Jake replied defensively. "I'm trying to help Bella. And his sister, Kit, is helping me. Which reminds me, do you know anything about shields?" he asked. Alice rolled her eyes and followed Jake into the cave.

It took about ten minutes, but Alice managed to find a way to break the shield. Jake introduced the two, and after some unease, they seemed to get used to each other's presence.

Alice returned to her bright self as soon as they reached her canary yellow Porsche. She stroked its door lovingly. "Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed happily. Kit grumbled something and stared longingly at her convertible. It was flipped upside down and the windows were smashed. Lily had obviously thought the best way to punish her sister was to kill her most prized possession.

"Get in!" Alice shouted, sliding on her oversized sunglasses. Jake jumped into the front seat and kit slid gracefully into the back. "Where too?" Alice questioned.

"Forks," Jake instructed her. Alice turned the key and the engine revved. She pushed her foot onto the gas pedal and the car screamed forward. The speedometer crept up, but Jake didn't care. And neither did Alice, apparently.

By the time they reached Forks, it was, surprise, surprise, raining. Alice was singing at the top of her lungs along with the radio. Her voice was effortlessly perfect.

Jake was aware of his pack close by. Even when he wasn't in wolf form, he could still sense them.

Alice sped through the small town, screeching to a stop only once, then continuing only until she reached Bella and Charlie's house. There, she stopped and hopped out of the car. Kit and Jacob followed.

The three rushed to the house and knocked on the door. No answer. Jake lifted one of the four flower pots and found the spare key. He remembered Charlie using it once, when he was in such a rush to go see the game with Billy that he'd forgotten his key chain.

Jake twisted the key in the lock and let himself, Kit and Alice into the home. They heard talking coming from the living room.

The three hurried into the room and were greeted by a strange sight. The Cullen's were all seated on one couch, and they were surrounded by the Volturi. Jacob saw Ben and Noah, each holding one of Bella's arms. One small girl with blond hair and blood red eyes whipped around and stared at Jacob, a small smile playing at her lips.

They were too late.

Bella was about to die.

And there was nothing that Jake could do about it.


	8. An Act of Desperation

No control was something Jake was quite used to.

He had no control over the bloodsuckers, over Bella, over anything, really.

Not even his life.

So, seeing Bella there, with no other option than to stand still, was not unusual. He found himself in these kind of sticky situations ever since he'd met the girl. "Why hello there!" said a British voice. A man stepped out of the crowd. He had long blond hair, and resembled a mouse with his small nose and beady eyes. Jake was probably three inches taller than the man, but something about him was not to be messed with. "And who are you?"

"Jacob Black," he told them, assuming the man already knew the Vampire girls names.

"Ah, Jacob! A pleasure, really. And I am Aro. This is quite embarrassing, to meet like this. But, ah, what can we do?" he grinned impishly, something Jake found quite disturbing.

"Let Bella go," Jake told Aro calmly and assuredly. Aro lost his smile for a split second.

"Well, it appears as though you have not been properly informed. The Cullen's broke their promise to me. They said that Bella would be a Vampire by now. And she isn't. So, naturally, she will be destroyed. If you'd like to stay, you can go sit next to them," Aro gestured to the Cullen's.

"I'll turn her. Right now," Jake heard Alice murmur softly. Aro whipped around to face her.

"Now, you say?" he sounded interested in the prospect. Alice nodded. Glancing at Edward, Jake could see the burning in his eyes, the restraint it took him not to protest.

Don't do it, he told Edward mentally. She'll die. Edward responded with an almost invisible nod. Jake could see that Alice understood her brother. She stepped forward and gulped. "Yes. I'll change Bella Swan into a Vampire. Right now."

Aro broke into another wide grin. "Well then, it's settled. Demetri, Alec! Bring the girl over." The two younger Vampires followed Aro's orders, and brought Bella over to stand beside Alice.

I'm sorry, Edward, she transmitted the message to Edwards mind. Bella had visible tracks where tears had rolled down in rapid succession. They all stood there in silence, and watched as Alice lifted Bella's hair off of her neck. Alice bent down and clamped her fangs hard onto Bella's pale neck.

Jake watched the pain catch up with Bella. She slumped onto the floor, and Kit pulled Alice away before she killed Bella. The shriek that emitted from the fragile girl could be heard echoing around the house. Aro had a sickeningly delighted smile on his face that made Jake want to punch him. "Well, we'll just be going now. With Bella, of course," Aro announced.

"I don't think so," Edward told the elder Vampire. Alice, Kit, Jacob, Edward and the Cullen's gather around Bella.

"Would you like to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Aro asked.

"I think we'll try our luck with the hard way," Jake told him.

It was the precise moment Jacob finished speaking when all hell broke loose.

I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last. Please still read and review!


	9. A New Leaf

Jacob was fighting two people at once. To be more accurate, two Vampires. Of course, they were strong, but Jake wasn't worried. For himself, at least.

But, as he glanced around, he saw that the bloodsuckers were managing to protect Bella pretty well. Edward was battling the young girl, Jane, and she had a smirk on her face that scared Jacob. How could she be so confident?

But, as Edward fell to the floor in pain, Jake saw that the girl didn't use strength to hurt people. She used her mind. Jake used as must force as he could muster to throw the two Vampires back, and rushed over to Bella. She was trying not to scream, Jake could tell. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot, her body in a fetal position. Her lips were white and pursed tightly.

Jake caught her up in his arms as gently as possible and carried her up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He deposited her in a bedroom. Why the hell would they have beds? Jake took a moment to wonder as he rushed back to the battle.

He could see Esme was hurt, but Carlisle was keeping the Vampires well away from her. Jake decided that it was time to do some real damage.

His clothes were ripped from his body as he turned into a lean, rust colored wolf. His shackles rose as he snarled and ripped forward, hurtling into the girl torturing Edward. Jake could feel an aching as a power pressed close to his mind. But, he realized, she couldn't hurt a werewolf. With this realization, Jake snarled and bit the girl in the leg. She showed no emotion on her face, but attacked violently, sending Jacob flying.

To his surprise, he skipped right into Edward. They worked together, throwing the Vampires aside like they were rag dolls. Since Edward could anticipate very move, he blocked their punches and kicks and attacks. Alice dragged herself back into battle. Jacob could see a chunk of skin torn from her leg, and he was glad that a wolf couldn't gasp, or gape.

The three knew they wouldn't last for long. A crowd was advancing, their blood red eyes searching hungrily for a weak spot. Jake growled menacingly.

As they approached, Jake noticed something. Aro was there. He was standing slightly behind the others, staring at Edward. With a none to pleasant realization, Jake realized that Aro was going to kill Edward. And with all of these voices in his head, he wouldn't be able to detect Aro's.

Jacob leaped in front of Edward at the precise moment Aro did. Bella flashed in his mind. Sweet, fragile, selfless Bella. The one who would always love him, like a brother. The girl who was so loyal, she wouldn't run from her best friend or her boyfriend, even though they were dangerous monsters. The girl who would die for Jacob in a heartbeat. At that moment, he realized that the love he felt for her was not unlike the one she felt for Edward. She couldn't let him go. But he would let her go. He couldn't go on making her feel torn.

The moment Jacob Black took the blow for Edward Cullen, he knew he'd let Bella go.

As Aro struck him, he let out a yelp.

Then everything went black.

Three Days Later

Jacob awoke. He knew he was in the Cullen's house, just by sniffing the air. He blinked to adjust his eyes to the unnatural brightness. Jake was on one off their couches. Kit lay, on another, reading a magazine. And Alice sat in a armchair. Jacob groaned as he tried to sit up. His head was killing him!

Alice, without turning around, said, "There's some Asprin in the cupboard above the sink. I'm not sure how many a werewolf will need, but Carlisle in there, so you can ask him."

"Thanks," Jake croaked. He cleared his throat in embarrassment. As he walked, he noticed that his pants were too long. They must've been Carlisle's. In the kitchen, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle were talking in hushed whispers. They stopped immediately when Jake entered.

"Hey, I was just wondering if there was any Asprin I could borrow?" Jake asked.

"Well, there's no need to borrow, my boy! We certainly won't be wanting them back," Carlisle handed Jake seven, and Jake swallowed them all.

"Thanks. How long have I been out?" Jake wondered.

"Three days," Edward told him. Jake noticed his eyes were dull and lifeless.

"You okay?" Jake asked. Normally, he wouldn't give a damn about Edward. But there was something about him that wasn't good, and Jake had a feeling that it had to do with Bella.

"She turned. She's a Vampire." If Jake was still determined to get Bella, his eyes would have been similar to Edward's. But he wasn't.

"Aren't you happy?" Jake asked incredulously.

"Why would I be happy?" Edward said. Jake couldn't believe this.

"The girl you love has just become one of you. And she wanted to. She accepts you, and finally she gets what she wants. So she can be with you! You're really, really an idiot, letting her go on as a human this whole time. Do you know what kind of pain you could have saved her from, if you hadn't been so selfish? Bella could've been happy for a long time if you'd respected her wishes. But no. Damn, you Vampire's get everything you want and you still complain. If Bella wanted to be a werewolf, I'd turn her like that," Jake snapped his fingers, showing what 'that' meant. "You need to know that you are very lucky," Jake told him, before leaving the kitchen.

Jake heard Alice and Kit snickering, and Jake couldn't help but feel a little bit proud. He was confident that Edward would better respect Bella's wishes. Well, he'd better.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Bella stood in front of him. He caught his breath. "You look . . ." he smiled. She grinned back.

She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her chocolate brown hair was curly and glossy. Her eyes shone and her pale face glowed. She held herself differently to. She no longer shrank, but she stood tall.

"I'm still taller than you," Jake told her. Bella rolled her eyes. "Wow," he said. She crossed her arms.

"Seriously, Jake, the staring? Getting kinda creepy." Jake blushed. She stared to walk past him, but stopped at his ear.

"Thanks for saying that, Jake. You're the best," she whispered, before skipping into the kitchen. Jacob returned to the living room.

"You look . . . wow," Alice mocked him. Kit snorted. She had to admit, the Cullen girl was funny. Jake punched her lightly on the arm, much like he would his own sister. She grinned innocently.

Kit placed her magazine on the coffee table beside her. "So Jake, you coming back to town?" Kit asked him. She was expressionless, indifferent to anyone who saw her. But Jake had a feeling that she wanted him to come back.

"Yeah, I think I am," Jake breathed. "Well, my dad's gonna try to kill me, but I can handle him." Kit's face brightened considerably.

"Well, we'd better get going soon." Jacob nodded.

"Alice, what happened? I mean, the battle, what happened?" he asked.

"Well, after you saved Edward from what would have been a scrape, Aro stopped everyone. He left without telling anyone why. He's planning to regroup, and I know he'll be back. But no one died." Alice had a grim look on her face. She settle back into her chair and began flipping through the channels.

Three hours later, Jacob was standing on the Cullen's front porch. Edward, Bella, Alice, Esme and Carlisle had gathered around to say goodbye.

"Thank you so much, Jacob. You really helped us out," Esme smiled.

"Bye Jake! Visit soon!" Alice sang. "Or, maybe not," she reconsidered.

"Thanks Jake. It's been great seeing you," Bella told him, leaning in to hug him tightly. "Uh, you smell awful."

"Back at you, Bells," Jake grinned. He glanced at Edward. "Remember what I told you, bloodsucker. I will find you," Jake told him. He said in a joking manner, but no way was he kidding.

"Thank you, Jacob," Edward said.

"Anytime," Jake replied. Bella closed the door gently, and Jacob set off with Kit, down the driveway and towards her car. Once inside, Kit zoomed onto the road.

Looking back, Jake knew he'd never forget Bella, or any of the Cullen's.

But Jacob had decided to start over.

To turn over a new leaf.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm sad to say that this is the end, but I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
